Conventional infant monitors include audio and video monitors that enable parents to continuously hear and see their infant while they are in a different location than the infant. Such devices require continuous manual attention in order to properly alert that parents that something significant is happening; for example, hearing the infant cry or seeing the infant stand up. Such monitors include:
SCBSC769 Baby Monitor, manufactured by Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V. of Eindhoven, the Netherlands;
Ultimate Range Monitor, manufactured by Fisher-Price, a wholly owned subsidiary of Mattel, Inc., of East Aurora, N.Y.;
YV872 Baby Video Monitor, manufactured by BébéSounds®, a division of Unisar, Inc. of New York, N.Y.;
Baby Quiet Sounds Color Video Monitor, manufactured by Summer Infant, Inc. of Lincoln, R.I.;
GX5200 Color Video Monitoring System, manufactured by SVAT Electronics, Inc.; and
In Sight Baby Video Monitor, manufactured by Safety 1st, Inc., a division of Dorel Industries, Inc. of Canton, Mass.
Devices such as these that require continuous manual attention have limited use during the night when the parents are sleeping, or during time periods when the parents' focus is distracted.
Advanced infant monitors use sensor pads under the mattress to detect motion, and are able to alert the parents with a “no-movement” alarm. Such monitors include:
Baby Movement Sensor with Sound Monitor, manufactured by BébéSounds®, a division of Unisar, Inc. of New York, N.Y.;
AngelCare®, a movement and sound monitor manufactured by AngelCare Monitors, Inc. of Montreal, Canada; and
BabySense™, an infant respiratory monitor manufactured by Hisense, Ltd. of Rishon LeZion, Israel.
Although devices with sensor pads are able to detect a potential lack of breathing stage, they are not able to identify other stages, such as “infant is standing up” and “infant is turning over”.